32 Things You Didn't Know About Captain Becker
by lovingthis
Summary: Thirty Two things You Didn't Know About Captain Becker- It's exactly what it says on the tin.


Thirty Two things You Didn't Know About Captain Becker.

Just because my workplace is boring and mundane!

Enjoy!

-/-

1. He's never looked at Jess Parker in a romantic light. He has a little sister called Jessica. They each remind him of the other. That's why he's so protective of her.

2. Becker isn't his real name. He changed it after going into witness protection. When the criminal was bought to justice he never had it changed back.

3. He is allergic to grapes.

4. The soldier hates it when people leave doors open. The slight draft that occurs when they aren't shut gets on his nerves.

5. Becker can't stand horror movies. The last time he watched one he felt sick.

6. When he goes to sleep on trying days he plugs into his "Life Support" and listens to Blue October songs.

7. He has a recurring dream where he is walking through a river following a duck. When he's awake he doesn't know why he is following the duck but in his sleep it makes perfect sense.

8. His mother knew he would follow his fathers footsteps and has a sense of humour; since his third birthday he has been called "Captain"

9. He has a first name. But it's been so long since anyone's used it he has to think twice before he can remember.

10. He writes poetry.

11. As such he has several popular small books published under a pseudonym.

12. He has an old-fashioned typewriter at home. He prefers the way it feels when he hit's the keys while working. The texture and sounds are inspiring.

13. Becker's favourite word is "defenestration" he first came across the word reading a fantasy series by David Eddings where one of the characters spoke about a man's defenestration.

14. As well as David Eddings he loves reading Garth Nix. The fact that the author always uses the same font sends little shots of thrill through him each time he picks up and opens one of his books.

15. Becker is a morning person.

16. He has recently become engaged.

17. His long time girlfriend proposed to him the same night he was planning on doing the same for her.

18. Captain Becker knows _thirteen_ different languages, but is only completely fluent in seven of them.

19. He loves April fools day and always plans a good prank a month in advance.

20. His favourite colour is deep blue; the colour of the sky just moments after sunset.

21. His second favourite is bottle green; the colour of his girlfriends eyes.

22. In his dream house he will have an entire room filled with playpen balls.

23. His favourite ice-cream is blueberry cheesecake. He can't stand Ben and Jerry's.

24. He _loves _chick-flicks. His favourite is How Stella Got Her Groove Back. He first watched it at thirteen with one of his sisters, he put up the fight and complained the entire time but he loved it really.

25. Captain Becker is the third best shot in the south of England.

26. He's the ninth in the country.

27. Soldier Boy never had an Action Man as a child. He had to live with his sister's Barbie Dolls.

28. He is unable to cook to save his life. That's one of the reasons he admires those who have survived in different eras of time. If he were stuck he would never manage it.

29. Becker has been afraid of the dark since his older sister spooked him with a story about monsters that thrived in darkness. He hates that it affected him so much and wont admit it to anyone. - He does have glow in the dark stars on his ceiling though.

30. He plays Sims because he likes how mundane it is. After spending the day running around after dinosaurs it's refreshing to go home and send his little people on their ways; washing dishes, going to school, building up skill levels.

31. At school he was an artist, often bullied for being a strange sort of child. Quite and reserved it was only when he left and became military he grew.

32. He has always maintained that when he grows up he wants to be a librarian.

-/-

If you regularly read my stuff you know where number 30 came from!

And the duck dream was one I had, albeit a bit more complex.

Let me know what you thought!

Thanks.


End file.
